Monster
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Still hearing Kyuubi’s laughter following her as she walked home and went to her bedroom without speaking to anyone, she pulled out her diary.‘Today I met a monster…’ InoKyuubi Oneshot, no lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: I played with the idea that someone would take over Naruto's body and would find the fox, at first I thought that it should have been Hinata but Ino seemed better since she wasn't close to him at all. It's not very good but it's the first try of this kind of story.

Monster

Ino knew she shouldn't have done it but she was only joking around, never did she think that taking over Naruto's body would end in finding out why everyone hated him.

-

She was bored, left out on yet another mission, when she saw the blonde head hyperactive ninja walking and complaining about having no one to train with him, and that was when Ino had her 'oh so' wonderful idea.

Jumping from the tree to land right behind the boy, before he could turn around her body went limp and slumped to the ground, and so did Naruto's body.

For the first time ever Ino found herself in what seemed to be a labyrinth and jumped when she heard a deep menacing growl coming from one of the halls and it terrified her to her very soul.

Backing away from the sound that seemed to sweep over her and make her tremble and her eyes widen.

'_Stop it Ino, you're a ninja not a coward.'_ She scolded herself and forced herself to walk towards the growling.

Down one hall and another hall, taking a left and a right and down yet another hall she wondered if she would ever find the source of the growls, and yet maybe she didn't want to.

Her blonde hair swinging from side to side as she ran down each hall and her pale blue eyes opened searching for any sign of were it could be coming form.

"Damn it," she said out loud to herself but regretted it as her voice bumped off the walls of the hollow halls in the never ending labyrinth.

"Whose there?" a deep almost inhuman growling voice rumbled through the empty halls and hit her in the most terrifying way.

Straightening herself she walked towards the voice that now seemed so much closer, peering around a hall what she saw made her blue eyes started to water with fear, and her heart started to beat much faster than it ever had done before.

Jerking her head back as she saw two bright red glowing orbs look at her, she pushed herself against the wall and hoped that thing didn't see her; However luck was not on her side.

It chuckled; the sound sent shivers up her spine, "I saw you there little girl, come out and play."

Taking in a deep breath and putting on a brave face she took a step down the hall and walked towards the thing, breathing out a sigh of relief when she saw it was caged, and continued to walk.

Ignoring the water that sloshed both her pants and her shoes, she walked up to the cage and noticed something written on a tag, '_seal_'at first Ino was sure that she had missed Naruto and hit something else but something was telling her that she was wrong.

"Ah, little girl, such a beauty, I believe I've killed someone who looked a lot like you girl." The thing growled out.

Ino couldn't help shake after he said that, "Who are you?" she asked in a clear and loud voice, she was proud of herself for not sounding helpless and weak.

Another chuckle, "I'm your dear friend Naruto, don't you recognize me?" it asked.

In anything, Ino knew this was not Naruto, "Do not lie." She told it.

Giving a mock sigh of defeat, it drew it's mouth back and showed her all of its great big and rather sharp teeth making her shake even more. "I am Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that is sealed in your little friend. And you girl, look like your Grandmother, she was very hard to kill, but in the end she kneeled over just like the rest." He whispered to her.

"My-my Grandmother? No my grandmother died when I was a baby, she got sick and died." She told Kyuubi.

"Is that what they are saying?" his red eyes shined with amusement, "I guess there was a plagued that killed hundreds?"

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing, yes that was what they said killed so many people but was it true? She didn't know anymore.

"I-I have to go." She whispered to the fox.

"Oh little girl if you wanted I could give you what you crave, I could make you moan for me, whimper and cry in the most crazed pleasures of the flesh. I could make you burn for me, beg for me and all you'd have to do is unseal me." Of course Kyuubi wasn't stupid and knew that she wouldn't do as he asked, but the way she trembled and how her blues were wide with curiosity and fear.

Ino had never been more scared in her young life; she started backing away after hearing those words from the demon's lips as tears spilled down her cheeks. "N-n-no." and she ran from the room with mocking laughter following her, hunting her and ripping her apart.

She ran until her legs gave way and she curled up and cried, '_is this why the adults hated Naruto? Is this why everyone mocked him and hurt him and called him a monster? It must hurt him; it must have been so hard for him all those years alone without anyone.' _ She was still crying and the halls started to spin and she was thrown from Naruto's body and back to into her own.

Standing up after a few minutes she saw Naruto's body lying still on the green grass of the forest floor. Walking over to him she looked at his soft round face and felt more tears trail down her cheeks.

Still hearing Kyuubi's laughter following her as she walked home and went to her bedroom without speaking to anyone, she pulled out her diary.

'_Today I met a monster…_'

End.

Written by Jessica.


End file.
